Medicine Man
by trancexgemini
Summary: Love is like a dance to Kate Austen, the more exciting and fast-paced, the better. However, what happens when it slows down? Jack and Kate's relationship told with an interesting twist. JackxKate Implied KatexSawyer, JackxJuliet


**AN**: I got this idea after listening to the song "Medicine Man" by the Hush Sound. I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always fun.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lost, or Jack. I hope to own Kate one day…(I am a female, by the way)…it's not my fault she's so cute! Ahem, moving on…

_Medicine man, you dance me across the country_

_Medicine man, you dance me across the sky_

_Medicine man, now my feet are dragging_

_Medicine man, can you hear my cry?_

--

From the moment she laid eyes on him, his voice pleading, his body shaking, his eyes full of life, she knew. She knew he was special, from the way he said things, to the way he decided that things got done. Jack Shephard was their leader, and she couldn't have been happier with this unspoken decision, because it just seemed natural.

From the moment she laid eyes on him, her life was thrust into a fast forward motion where she couldn't control her actions, she just moved her mouth to speak, and away they danced, from high speed chases in the jungle, to quieter moments when she watched him get the sleep he so often deserved; his rhythmic breathing, up down, in out, repeat, repeat.

Together they felt unstoppable; he made her feel like she was _someone_, someone capable of taking on the world, capable of forgetting the past and launching into the future without looking. With him by her side, life was a fast forward roller coaster of surprise and excitement, and she hadn't been happier in a long time.

They danced together in quick succession and speed for the longest of times, the rhythm felt easy to her even if she hadn't heard the beat before, only because he was there to guide her hands, hold her close. Then suddenly, everything slowed down. Suddenly Sawyer and Juliet came into play, and things weren't so easy and quick paced anymore, things were slow, sad, and difficult. She didn't know how to dance to the tune anymore, and she'd often stumble over her feet, feeling reckless and clumsy when Sawyer would attempt to guide her through.

Regardless of how quickly she'd try to run away from it all, run back to him, her feet only seemed to drag behind her in slow motion, unwilling to let her back to him again.

Life seemed pointless at such a speed; his moves were irreplaceable in her mind. Stumbling over clumsy feet, she'd fall to the ground in frustration, the agony in her heart threatening to spill out of her mouth.

--

_I don't wanna be_

_The one, the one, the one_

_That you forget_

_I don't, I don't, I don't_

_Just want to be your regret_

--

As time wore on, he moved in quick succession with Juliet, their steps bouncing off of the ground, their bodies moving in a beautiful composition. It was different with her, they were quick, and yet they were slow; elegant.

Jealousy flared into her body when she saw them in such a dance. With Jack, it was always quick, fast, and most certainly never elegant. As time continued, she was almost certain that he had forgotten about her and their dance together. When approached, he would glance over her briefly before returning his attention to Juliet, his eyes softening, his voice lowering.

Eventually he looked over her with disdain, his consciousness not seeming to understand why she danced with Sawyer, why she left him alone to dance the dance of lonely men. It ate her alive inside, and so she continued with Sawyer, their sloppy dance never comparing to the beat of Jack's steps. They both continued to dance in this destructive spiral for weeks, each forgetting more and more of the dance that they used to be so fond of.

--

_Medicine man, I lay my head in your hands_

_Medicine man, you will clear my mind_

_Medicine man, can you heal my body?_

_Medicine man, can you hear my cry?_

--

Suddenly the dancing stopped. Everyone seemed to give up their respective partners, drifting onto their own way, dancing to their own tune. That's when she found him again, dancing alone. Taking his hand, they tentatively, slowly, began their dance. She laid her life in his hands, and he saved her, continuously. Whether it be saving her from the island, saving her from the Freighter explosion, or saving her from her doomed life back on civilization, he continued to dance his dance of care, of softness, of love.

Mind cleared of all other distractions, their pace picked up yet again. She was free from her tormented life, free from the sloppiness of old partners, and he as well. Feeling that life was anew, feeling 

refreshed, she jumped headfirst into a completely new dance where they became one, sharing life together, turning dance into a completely new type of form. They managed to be graceful while holding onto the old traditions of quick paced action, and it never got old.

--

_I don't know where to begin_

_I don't know how to break _

_The bottle I'm living in_

_Do anything to take away_

_The memory of him_

_Can't you see that I have no way out_

_From leaving now?_

--

While she continued to dance, continued to love, continued to breathe, he slowed considerably. His breathing became shallow, his steps became clumsy and predictable, and his eyes became dim. His words became angry, while his actions became violent and hostile.

She left him alone on the dance floor, desperately wishing to rid her mind of the thoughts of old; the thoughts of being in his arms when he took a leap into the unknown rhythm, the unknown beat. She ran as far as she could, leaving the memories behind as he screamed words to her that hit the dead and music less air, leaving the sky feeling damp and humid.

"_We have to go back, Kate. We have to go back!"_

They would never go back, of this she was sure.

Kate Austen would never trust Jack Shephard to lead her through unknown musical notes, not ever again.

--

_Medicine man, clear my mind_

_Medicine man, whoa_

_Medicine man, hear my cry_

_Medicine man, no_

_Medicine man, you are here in my mind_

_Medicine man, oh_

_Medicine man, hear me cry_

_Medicine man, whoa_

_Medicine man, medicine man_

_Medicine man, whoa_

--

Thus, the lights dimmed, the dancers exited, leaving the lone figure of Jack Shephard on the stage to weep silently for the dance that he would never dance again.


End file.
